five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheFazDude/Fan Game Reviews 25: Five Nights at Wario's 2
I want to talk about an issue near and dear to my heart. Since his introduction in Super Mario Land 2, Wario has always been one of my favorite Mario characters. He's such a rude and disgusting person, but you can't help rooting for him anyway. However, in recent years, Nintendo hasn't been giving Wario the best treatment. I'm fine with Nintendo keeping him in the spin-off games, but I draw the line at replacing him with a rabbit in the newest Mario game, "Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle". Nintendo, if you won't give Wario the respect he deserves, I will. Today, I'm reviewing Five Nights at Wario's 2 by Wwwwario. I previously reviewed the first FNaW game a few months ago, and even though it wasn't the greatest game I've ever played, I still enjoyed it. Will FNaW 2 be similar, if not better? Without any further ado, let's start the review! Story: 8/10 This game takes place in Wario Ware Inc., where the ghosts of Wario, Waluigi, and many other Mario characters reside. You may note that Luigi is absent from this game, but that's for lore reasons, which I find pretty cool. Anyway, your job is to watch over Wario Ware Inc. while preventing yourself from Wario and his friends. Gameplay: 7/10 Once again, the gameplay is very similar to an existing Five Nights at Freddy's game, this one being similar to 2. You've got no doors, but you have a generator with which you can recharge. It's supposed to stray away from the Music Box mechanic of FNaF 2, but if we're being honest, it's pretty much the same thing. All in all, FNaW 2's gameplay is solid, but at the end of the day, it's a small tweak on FNaF 2's formula. Graphics: 7/10 The graphical style is very similar to FNaW 1's. The enemy models are ripped straight from Super Smash Bros Brawl, and the rooms are stock photos. It's good that Wwwwario's continuing on from a previous art style, but it just leaves so much to be desired. Audio: 7/10 The soundtrack is not that memorable, but it's nice to listen to. That is, if you can find it online. I cannot find a single piece of FNaW 2's OST anywhere on YouTube, so if you're not up for playing the game, good luck. Replay Value: 6/10 Once again, this game lacks an Extras menu or Custom Night. This was fine back in FNaW 1, where the standard for fan games wasn't set up yet. However, times changed between the release of 1 and 2, and so FNaW 2 is dissapointing in the replay value aspect. Grand Total: 35/50 (70, C-) All in all, FNaW 2 is better than FNaW 1, but only by a small margin. The replay value is low and the gameplay is too similar to FNaF 2. However, behind all that is a nice game with some good challenge to it. If you want to show some love to our favorite garlic-loving treasure hunter, Wario, pick up this game. Until next time, stay grand! Category:Blog posts